Fanfiction
by Kannaby
Summary: Los inazuma adentrándose al mundo de los fics... *-Hiatus-*
1. Mi perfil

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoseki<strong>

Joined Jun 23, 2010 id: 6138051, Profile Updated: Oct 28

Author has written 13 stories for Naruto, Bleach, and Inuyasha.

¡Hola!

Antes que nada les contare un poco de mi...

**Nombre : **como ya verán soy Yoseki, no es mi verdadero nombre, pero aquí la mayoría usa apodos, así que este es el mío.

**¿Como soy? : **soy alguien amable, pueden contar conmigo siempre, y mis amigas dicen que soy linda, inoscente y también adorable.

**Mis gustos :** sin duda fanfiction, el anime, el fútbol, ayudar a mis amigos, no me gusta la arrogancia, ni tampoco las personas hipócritas, cocinar me encanta, escribir y mirar episodios nuevos de mis animes favoritos, las flores, la música romántica, me gusta mucho Naruto, leer y estar con mis amigas.

Siempre terminare mis fics, así que aquellos a los que les gustan mis historias, no se preocupen, no dejare de continuarlos, es algo con lo que siempre cumpliré, solo denme un poco de tiempo...

**Mis animes favoritos :**

Naruto.

Naruto Shippuden.

Bleach.

Inuyasha.

Death Note.

Solo esos porque como son mis favoritos entonces les doy los que mas me gustan.

**Algo que nunca he hecho :**

Nunca he leído un manga, pero me encantaría hacerlo, yo solo veo los animes. Aun así algún día leeré uno, incluso he escuchado que a muchos les gustan mas que los animes, y eso me da mas ganas de ver uno.

Creo que siempre hay que dejar un review, es lo que a muchos nos hace querer continuar, recuerden que ustedes como escritores que son, piensan lo mismo, por eso les pido que me dejen al menos un review en mis historias.

Yo siempre dejo uno, también me gusta que me digan como mejorar, así hago que les guste mas lo que escribo.

Creo que hasta aquí, es mas o menos lo esencial sobre mi, en la siguiente actualización les contare mas, pero por ahora solo diré...

Hasta pronto...y sigan escribiendo ;D.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal les parece?<strong>

**Esta es mi nueva idea, espero que les haya gustado, háganle caso a Yoseki y dejen un review, es bueno saber las opiniones...**

**Bueno...volviendo al punto, esto es algo que quería escribir desde hace mucho, pero no había podido, hasta ahora claro, lo único que debo hacer es administrar el tiempo para cada uno de mis fics, algo como hoy este y mañana el otro, para que sepan que los voy a continuar a todos****.**

**Apuesto a que se preguntan ¿Quién es Yoseki?, les reto a que adivinen.**

**¡Hasta el próximo cap!**


	2. ¡Otro usuario!

**Hola a mis queridos lectores, les presento el capitulo 2...espero les guste.**

**En el anterior intente hacerlo lo mas parecido a un verdadero perfil...creo que si me salió, aunque a parte se que el summary no fue muy explicado, pero ya lo puse así y no quiero cambiarlo. Pero bueno para los que ya han leído y les ha gustado o les ha picado la curiosidad, ya deben de saber de que se trata.**

**Una cosa mas, me entro la locura y decidí crear la "Ley de Yoseki"...(ya deben de saber de que se trata, es la ley de los reviews, la que esta en su perfil en el capitulo anterior, claro que ahí no esta establecida como un ley, pero yo la convierto en una, tal vez crean que estoy loca), me parece divertido poner un poco de originalidad al momento de pedir sus reviews.**

**Sin mas...Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>— Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy —dijo una voz femenina apagando su computadora— Mira que quedarme hasta la 1 de la mañana metida en Fanfiction, aunque no es mi culpa que me guste tanto —bostezó— Es tarde y debo dormir.<p>

La chica acomodó sus cosas, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que actualizar pronto el fic de Naruto, le prometí a Ary-san hacerlo, lo haré mañana —dejó de hablar y se durmió.

Al día siguiente... o mejor dicho, un poco mas tarde... La chica se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, incluso casi no le dio tiempo de comer, pues se despertó tarde por culpa de haberse acostado tan "temprano".

— ¡No puede ser!, debería dejar de andar tan tarde en mi perfil —suspiró— A quien engaño, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera —empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, pues tenia que llegar a la secundaria, sino la iban a castigar.

Tiempo después llegó a su destino.

— Pero... que... condición... física... tan... mala... —decía intentando recuperar el aliento, al parecer el correr desde su casa al raimon no era algo que hacia muy seguido.

— ¡Hey! —llamó otra chica llegando con la anterior— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, ¿también estás llegando tarde?

— No, es temprano todavía, aún estás a tiempo.

— Gracias a dios, bueno ¿entramos? —dijo señalando dentro, ya que todo este tiempo habían estado frente a la secundaria.

— De acuerdo, vamos Haruna.

— Si Aki.

Así ambas entraron y al poco tiempo las clases también tomaron su lugar, nada fuera de lo usual, sino hasta el comienzo del receso.

En las aulas no había ya nadie, a excepción de 3 chicas que se encontraban a punto de salir de la 2-B.

— Vayamos a comer algo, esta mañana no desayuné muy bien —decía Natsumi poniendo su mano en su estómago.

— Si... yo tampoco —dijo Haruna recordando la mañana, ya que a penas si tuvo tiempo de tomar un vaso de agua.

— No deberían estar en esas, y tu Natsumi deja de hacer esas dietas —habló Aki.

— Lo se, pero es que...

— Nada, ven vamos a que comas algo —Aki se llevo a la peli rojizo, pero se detuvo en la puerta— ¿Haruna vienes?

— Vayan ustedes, en un momento las alcanzo.

— Está bien —las dos chicas salieron.

Haruna se quedó en el aula sola, no fue con las demás ya que tenia sus cuadernos y libros fuera de su mochila, entonces se decidió a arreglarlos.

— Matemáticas, historia, biología —decía mientras metía los libros en su bolso— ¿Biología?...no se por qué traje este, si hoy no tenemos esta materia —suspiró— Supongo que ya no importa... —la peliazul abrió sus ojos lo más que su sensación de sorpresa le indicó— ¿Qué hace esto aquí? —miraba una libreta— Es... es mi cuaderno de historias, mejor lo guardo antes de que alguien lo vea —se dispuso a guardar la libreta pero...

— ¡HARUNA! —se escucho la voz de Aki llamándola desde el pasillo.

— Ya voy —respondió, sin darse cuenta de que, sin querer, dejó caer aquél objeto tan preciado.

Ahora el cuaderno yacía en el suelo de aquella aula, sin protección y a merced de cualquiera.

Haruna se fue con sus amigas, sin siquiera voltear ni comprobar que sus cosas estuvieran en su poder, simplemente salió a encontrarse con sus amigas.

— Ya estoy aquí, disculpen la tardanza —dijo llegando con las otras tres, pues Fuyuka se había unido al grupo en su ausencia.

— No te preocupes —tranquilizó Fuyuka— ¡Toma! —le entrego un sándwich y un jugo— Aki y Natsumi dijeron que no habías desayunado bien, por eso te compramos esto.

— Gracias chicas —tomo la comida y les dedicó una sonrisa— Son muy buenas conmigo.

En efecto así era, siempre la trataban bien, eran como las hermanas que nunca tuvo, eso sin menospreciar a su único hermano, pero existe la diferencia entre ambas partes y ellas lo eran, incluso a veces estaba tentada en decirles que ella era un usuario de Fanfiction, pero aun así todos tienen derecho a algo que sea solo suyo, y eso era algo que solo le pertenecía a ella, aquello que no compartía por nada, su privacidad, su... _secreto._

Mientras tanto en el aula 2-B estaba a punto de suceder algo, el lugar estaba vacío, solo hasta después de unos momentos, ya que alguien pasó por dicho lugar sin pasarle de largo, pues notó que había algo en el piso.

— Mmm... ¿Qué es esto? —tomó un cuaderno y lo miró de reojo— Es un cuaderno, ¿de quien será? —lo abrió encontrándose con todos los fics que había escrito Haruna, el rostro de aquella persona rápidamente mostró una sonrisa, la cual se borró a los dos segundos de descubrir que lo mas importante faltaba— Ni siquiera tiene nombre —se quejó— Un momento... —miró un poco mas y descubrió otra cosa— Esto podría servir —dijo volviendo a sonreír victorioso, pues aquello tan maravilloso que encontró era... — Yoseki —el user de Haruna.

Haruna aun no se percataba de la inexistencia de su tesoro en su bolso, por ello iba mas que despreocupada caminando por el pasillo de la secundaria.

— Que bien se siente comer cuando se tiene hambre —dijo la chica muy contenta.

— ¡Que mal! —se quejó alguien en un aula, cabe decir que esta estaba sola.

Haruna escuchó aquello, por lo cual no dudó en querer entrar y averiguar quien era aquella persona que tenía un problema, claro para poder saber en que podía ayudar, estuvo a dos centímetros de entrar, pero se detuvo al escuchar algo que la dejó impactada.

— No puedo creerlo, aun no tengo reviews.

Eso la dejo inmóvil, pero su curiosidad no dio para más sino para lo que a cualquiera se le hubiera ocurrido...saber quien era esa persona.

—_ Un usuario de Fanfiction... ¿quién es?, no logro ver_ —pensaba acercándose sigilosamente, Haruna no se iba a resignar, pero aún así el sujeto se encontraba de espaldas, lo cual lo hacía más difícil.

— Revisaré en unos minutos mas —se resignó volteando un poco, lo suficiente como para que cierta manager resolviera sus dudas.

— Pero si es...

* * *

><p><strong>Quería agradecer por los reviews del otro capitulo, y decirles que espero que también me dejen en este.<strong>

**Recuerden la "Ley de Yoseki"...(aun me parece chistoso)**

**Y como siempre unas preguntas, (con unas quiero decir tres) :**

**¿Quién será Ary-san?**

**¿Quién encontró la libreta de Haruna?**

**¿Quién es aquel usuario que estaba en el aula?**

**Todo es quien, no me había dado cuenta.**

**Por cierto...estos nombres de usuarios son completa y exclusivamente míos, nadie mas los tiene. Me he tomado el tiempo de inventar unos que nadie mas tuviera, una prueba de lo detallista que soy.**


	3. ¿Y mi cuaderno?

**Creo que me salio algo corto, pero aun asi aquí esta... que lo disfruten.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>La chica seguía atónita mirando a esa persona. <em>No creí que fuera parte de Fanfiction.<em> Eso era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo de digerir la noticia, pues de pronto sonó la campana, indicando que debían volver a sus clases, lo cual cumplió sin queja.

Ya había pasado un rato y estaban a pocos minutos de salir de la clase de historia, pero Haruna no estaba pendiente de eso, aún estaba centrada en sus pensamientos.

—_ Me pregunto cómo se llamará, me interesaría leer sus fics _—la chica estaba jugando con su lápiz, mirando a cualquier lado.

— Ya pueden salir —avisó el profesor.

Todos comenzaron a salir, exceptuando a la peliazul.

— Señorita Otonashi —llamó el profesor.

—_ Quizás si miro las historias que aún no tengan reviews._

— Señorita Otonashi.

—_ Aun así tardaría mucho, ni siquiera se de que categoría es, y tal vez ya le dejaron algún reviews._

— ¡Señorita Otonashi!

— ¿Eh? —miró a todos lados notando que a parte de ella y el profesor, no había nadie más.

— Ya puede salir —dijo un poco cansado.

— S-si gracias —habló algo avergonzada saliendo del aula.

Cada día después de clases los chicos entrenaban y Haruna al ser manager también debía asistir, ese día era algo fuera de lo normal para la mayoría de los chicos, pues esta vez no entrenarían solos, tres personas mas los acompañarían.

— Chicas perdón por la demora —se disculpó llegando junto a las demás.

— No pasa nada, apenas comenzamos —comentó Aki.

— Si y los chicos están mas animados que de costumbre —decía Fuyuka emocionada.

— ¿En serio?, ¿es por Terumi, Suzuno y Nagumo?

— Exacto, al parecer que ellos hayan venido los puso más enérgicos —dijo Natsumi restándole importancia.

— Son amigos, así que el verlos debe ponerlos felices —habló Aki.

— Aun así no es como si no los hubieran visto en años.

— No creo que debas ser tan dura Natsumi, míralo de este modo —la peli rojizo volteó a verla— El que estén así es algo bueno, mientras mas entusiasmo mejor ¿no? —la peliverde le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Es cierto —Natsumi también adornó su rostro con una leve sonrisa.

— Bueno —dijo Haruna llamando la atención de las demás— ¿Por que no hacemos nuestra parte también?

— Si, vayamos a prepararles algo de comer, ya pronto sera hora del almuerzo y seguro que les dará hambre —sugirió Fuyuka.

— ¡Si! —dijeron las otras tres.

Llegada la hora de la comida todos comieron tranquilos y ya estaban a punto de irse, a excepción de las chicas que estaban arreglando unas cosas que no podían dejar para después y uno que otro de los chicos que aun seguía allí.

— ¿Seguras que no podemos terminar esto después? —preguntó Natsumi.

— No, es mejor hacerlo ahora, después probablemente tendrás menos ganas.

— Aki tiene razón, deberíamos... —Haruna no continuo, pues se quedo mirando a Sakuma, Kido y Kazemaru, que estaban conversando y a punto de salir— Deberíamos dejar esto para después —dijo rapidamente intentando ir con ellos.

— Nada de eso, terminemos que no falta mucho —ordeno Aki impidiéndole el paso a Haruna.

— Pero... —mientras ellas hablaban los chicos se habían ido— De acuerdo —se resignó—_ Era el momento perfecto para preguntarle cuál era su nombre de usuario_ —pensaba algo decepcionada por haber perdido esa oportunidad, solo le tocó suspirar y terminar lo que hacía.

En casa de Haruna, la peliazul estaba que se la comía la curiosidad por saber el dichoso nombre de usuario, sin embargo eso no la detuvo de querer revisar su computadora y meterse en Fanfiction.

— Veamos si tengo reviews —decía mientras tecleaba— Si, tengo cuatro más —les dio click y ¿Qué encontró? — Dice que le gusta mucho —dijo leyendo el primero— Adora la trama —el segundo— Le pareció chistoso y muy divertido —el tercero— ¡No puede ser! —dijo leyendo el cuarto.

Dejo de mirar lo reviews y noto que tenia un PM, lo reviso y...

— Es de Ary-san, ¿Cómo estoy? —leyó el mensaje.

— Pues más o menos —escribió para responder.

Al cabo de un momento recibió respuesta. _¿Por que?._

— Recibí otro review negativo de "El crítico de fics" —narró tecleando.

_Que no te afecte, recuerda que el odia casi todas las historias._

— Aun así la pocas que le han gustado han sido muy buenas.

_Tal vez, pero de todas formas hay otras que también han sido fantásticas y a el no le han gustado, ¿por que no publicas aquel fic del que me habías hablado?, era muy bueno... ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

— No recuerdo bien, dame un momento para revisar en mi libreta.

Envió el mensaje y se dispuso a buscar su cuaderno, pero algo pasó... no estaba en ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta? —se preguntaba muy preocupada volviendo su habitación un desastre — Aquí no, aquí tampoco... a ver, piensa Haruna, ¿Dónde lo viste por ultima vez? —recordó cuando lo "guardó" en su mochila, por ello fue a revisarla— Pero aquí no esta...¿entonces?

Miró en todas direcciones y posó sus ojos en la computadora una vez más.

— Mejor le aviso a Ary-san que le hablo mañana, ahora solo quiero encontrar mi cuaderno —así lo hizo, a lo que le respondieron:

_Esta bien, adiós._

— Bueno, dejando eso de lado... ¡¿dónde más puede estar?!

La peliazul intentó pensar donde pudo haberlo metido, pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando ya había recibido otro mensaje privado, ya que no se le ocurrió otra cosa para encontrar la libreta, no pudo evitar ir a revisar el mensaje, ¿y que decía este...?

_Yo tengo tu cuaderno._

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí (por ahora)...bueno quería decirle algo a Siniestra Rox.<strong>

**Es que espero que no te haya molestado lo del reto anterior, por eso para compensárselo voy a lanzar otro reto.**

**RETO :**

**Consiste en adivinar algo ¿Qué es ese algo?...pues tendrán dos opciones:**

**1) La verdadera identidad de la persona que encontró el cuaderno de Haruna (máximo dos opciones).**

**2) El usuario del aula, para este ya tienen tres pistas, ya que les di nombres (Sakuma, Kido y Kazemaru).**

**Escriban su respuesta en un review, el que gane será anunciado en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Recuerden la "Ley de Yoseki".**


	4. Ygv, Dezkat, Jorby y Midorikawa

**Hola he vuelto, bueno para empezar les hablare de los retos que les deje :**

**El primero... nadie adivinó.**

**El segundo, bueno...la mayoría lo menciono, así que simplemente, no voy a poner al ganador en forma especifica, ya verán cuando lean el capitulo de hoy, ya saben a quien escogieron por ende sabrán si ganaron.**

**Ahora a lo que vinieron... el capítulo.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>— ¿Tiene mi cuaderno? —susurró sorprendida— ¿Quién eres? —escribió.<p>

_No tan rápido, primero quiero algo a cambio._

—_ ¿Algo a cambio?_ —pensaba— Voy a revisar su perfil.

Haruna pensó que mirando su información podría encontrar una pista de quién era, sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue su nombre de usuario y un par de historias.

— Al parecer se llama ¿Ygv?... ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?, y al parecer sus historias no son muy buenas, no veo que tengan fasv, ni reviews y tampoco follows, ¿Qué querrá de mi?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —escribió.

_Algo muy sencillo, según he visto tu tienes muchos escritores a los que les gustan tus fics, por eso quiero que mires los míos y me des tu opinión. ¡Simple!_

— Mmm... tal vez no sea tan malo —dijo— Antes quiero que me digas cuando me darás mi cuaderno —escribió.

_Luego de que cumplas._

— De acuerdo, leeré tus historias y te daré mi opinión, pero ¿por qué mejor no consigues un beta?

_Nada de eso, los betas son para los que no saben escribir y yo si sé hacerlo._

— _¿Entonces para que quieres mi ayuda?_ —pensaba sin creerle nada— Bueno, ya mismo empiezo.

_Si, mejor date prisa._

— No puedo creerlo, me están chantajeando, además le digo que voy a hacerlo ya y aun así me sigue molestando, ¿Qué clase de persona será? —decía enojada en lo que leía los fics de Ygv.

Al cabo de unos 40 minutos, Haruna ya había terminado de leer todo lo escrito por aquél sujeto chantajista. Ahora entendía muy bien el por qué a muy pocos les gustaba, sus fics eran muy malos; la trama no tan mala, pero la forma en la que la desarrollaba le quitaba lo mejor; por otro lado, varios de los personajes no se comportaban como normalmente lo hacían, el llamado Ooc, lo que a varios de los lectores no les gustaba mucho; sin mencionar que sus Ocs eran el vivo retrato del error Mary sue, demasiado perfectos, otra cosa que le restaba atractivo.

— Esto es demasiado como para hablarlo por PM, mejor le mando uno diciéndole que nos encontremos para discutirlo —Haruna escribió lo dicho y lo envió esperando respuesta.

_No_

— ¿Por que no? —ella no entendía.

_Pues porque no quiero y ya._

— Si quieres mi ayuda será mas fácil hacerlo en persona.

_Lo voy a pensar._

— Espera dime si lo vas a hacer.

La peliazul mando el mismo mensaje varias veces, pero Ygv no quiso responder, eso la dejo algo impaciente por saber, ella quería su libreta de vuelta y estaba dispuesta a revelar su identidad de ficker por recuperarla, incluso hacer de beta, aunque eso no fuera lo usual.

Al día siguiente Haruna caminaba por la escuela intentando descifrar quien podría tener su cuaderno.

— ¿Quién podrá ser? ... a ver, se llama Ygv, eso podría ser una especie de clave de su verdadero nombre, pero no se que pueda significar —suspiró rendida, era obvio que eso podía ser cierto, aun así a ella no se le ocurrieron opciones, lo cual lo volvía algo todavía más difícil— Así no voy a poder recuperar mi cuaderno.

A pesar de que revisaba su cuenta de Fanfiction una y otra vez, no había respuesta de parte de Ygv, eso la ponía más nerviosa, pero eso cambio de repente cuando vio a aquel chico, ese al cual también le gustaba Fanfiction, no lo pensó dos veces, fue a hablar con el al respecto.

— Hola Haruna —saludo él.

— Hola, necesito hablarte sobre algo importante.

— Claro, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

— Bueno... yendo directo al punto, ¡ya se que eres usuario de Fanfict... —no pudo terminar su frase, pues el le tapó la boca con su mano y se la llevo a un lugar más privado— ¿Qué?

— No lo digas tan alto —regañó el.

— Lo siento, ¡pero es cierto!

— Si, bueno... y ¿cómo lo descubriste?

— Te escuche cuando te quejabas de que aún no tenias reviews.

— Sabía que no debía andar mirando eso aquí.

— Pero lo hiciste.

— ¿Y que es lo que quieres tu con eso?

— Quiero saber tu nombre de usuario —dijo sonriendo.

— Bueno... soy —Haruna se acercó para escuchar mejor— No te lo voy a decir.

— ¿Qué, por qué? —preguntó decepcionada.

— Ese es mi secreto.

— ¿Y si te digo mi nombre de usuario?

— Realmente quieres saber ¿cierto? —ella asintió— Mmm... de acuerdo.

— Soy Yoseki.

— ¿Eres tu?, tus historias son muy buenas.

— Gracias, ahora tu.

— Bueno yo soy Dezkat.

— Así que tu eres Dezcat, te tengo en mi lista de favoritos, pero...

— ¿Pero? —preguntó extrañado.

— Es que tus historias son algo... —el levantó una ceja— Empalagosas.

— ¡Claro que no! son románticas nunca empalagosas —dijo enojado.

— Tranquilo, yo solo digo.

— Si bueno, de todas formas ya debo irme —dijo yéndose.

— Yo también, gracias Kazemaru.

Las clases acabaron y lo único que puso a la peliazul de buen humor, fue saber el nombre de usuario de Kazemaru, aun seguía sin obtener respuesta de Ygv, por lo cual se fue directo a su casa.

— Aún no —reviso por milésima vez— Ni ahora —suspiro— ¿Cuándo responderá?... ya estoy harta.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

— ¿Quién podrá ser? —se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Frente a ella se encontraba un persona cargando un cuaderno en su mano derecha, ella no notó eso, estaba muy ocupada sorprendiéndose de quien había ido a visitarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañada.

— Soy Ygv.

En otra parte una persona estaba sentada en una silla, en el escritorio que estaba frente a esta se encontraba una computadora, por lo que se veía estaba conectada a Internet, específicamente estaba navegando en Fanfiction.

— Listo, al fin termine el fic —decía con algo de cansancio en su voz— Seguro que les gusta mucho a los lectores —habló con seguridad— Quizás ya es tiempo de contarle sobre esto a alguien, no es muy divertido si no lo puedo compartir, pero a quien... mmm... ¡ya se!, a Haruna, ella no me juzgaría ni nada. Si, ya me decidí —se aclaró la garganta— Haruna tengo una cuenta en Fanfiction y me llamo Jorby —ensayó un poco lo que iba a decirle — Si, justo así, ella seguro que me apoyara en todo.

En el Sun Garden se podían escuchar la voz de cierto pelirrojo.

— ¡Oye Midorikawa!

— ¿Qué pasa Hiroto?

— Apaga ya la computadora, llevas casi 8 horas sin apagarla.

— Mis lectores quieren actualización y yo no se la voy a negar.

— ¿Y te tardas 8 horas en escribir sólo un capitulo?

— La inspiración va y viene, así que déjame terminar.

Hiroto sólo suspiró, el peliverde siempre andaba metido en Fanfiction, y lo peor era que su computadora era la que pagaba el precio, estaba completamente seguro de que algún día terminaría fundiéndola y aun así el problema no acabaría, pues Midorikawa seguro que ahora lo iba a tener a él como su receptor de quejas.

— Hiroto.

— Dime Midorikawa.

— ¿Dónde están Suzuno y Nagumo?

— Salieron.

— ¿A dónde?

— No lo sé, no me lo dijeron, sólo que tenían que hacer algo importante y que volverían cuando terminaran.

— Ya veo, gracias Hiroto.

— De nada, ¿me das mi computadora?

— No.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?... ya me entraron las ganas de darles a conocer a los usuarios. Si se puede decir "conocer", porque la verdad aun tiene su toque misterioso.<strong>

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado...**

**¡Ley de Yoseki!**


	5. No me gusta el lemmon

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>— ¿E-e-eres tú? —tartamudeó Haruna sin poder digerir la noticia.<p>

— ¿Qué pasa?, te impacta el hecho de que el gran Nagumo sea escritor de Fanfiction, solo les hago un favor, así no los privo de mi genialidad.

— Un momento —miro en dirección al cuaderno que el pelirojo traía— ¿Ese es mi cuaderno?

— Si —ella intentó tomarlo — Ah ah ah, primero lo primero, nosotros tenemos un trato.

— Si, pero...

— Pero nada, ahora mejor comencemos de una vez —esas palabras y ese tono de superioridad no hicieron más que enojar a Haruna, pero ella no quería recurrir a nada violento, así que simplemente lo dejo pasar, respiro hondo y...

— Está bien... antes te preguntaré algo —ante eso la expresión de confusión de Nagumo salió a flote— ¿Cómo supiste que yo era Yoseki?

— Al principio lo busqué en tu libreta —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero ahí no estaba —habló ella interrumpiéndolo.

— ¡Alto!, espera a que termine —suspiró— Después te escuché cuando hablabas con aquél chico, el que parece niña.

— Te refieres a... ¿Kazemaru?

— Si ése.

— Sólo lo dices por el largo de su cabello.

— Da igual, ahora no sólo se que tu estás en Fanfiction, sino que él también —una macabra sonrisa se formó en la cara del pelirojo.

— ¿Y eso de qué te sirve?

— Futuro chantaje, uno nunca sabe —le restó importancia al asombro de Haruna.

Ella estaba algo intrigada, se sentía como si estuviera hablando con otro Fudo, solo que éste era pelirojo y con ojos ámbar. ¿Se estaba preparando por si alguna vez debía chantajear a Kazemaru?, era extraño y a la vez... ¿inteligente?, no sabía muy bien cómo describirlo.

— ¿Y que hacías hoy en la secundaria?

— Se me cayeron mis llaves cuando encontré tu cuaderno y tuve que ir a buscarlas —su rostro había cambiado completamente, era como si recordar ése momento en el que estuvo en el raimon no le gustara para nada.

FLAHSBACK...

Tal y cómo dijo Nagumo había regresado a buscar las llaves que se le habían perdido, sin embargo, al ir al aula de Haruna, dónde creyó se le habían caído, no estaban, decidió ir a objetos perdidos, tal vez alguien las encontró y las llevó para que las reclamaran. Buscó la maldita oficina por todas partes, pero no la encontraba, al que si vio fue a Endo y éste le dijo dónde la encontraría, pero ¿Que pensó Nagumo que resultaría de que un despistado le pidiera ayuda a otro despistado? Luego de muchas vueltas, terminó llegando al área de los de primer año, tan desesperado estaba que se atrevió a preguntarle a uno de ellos, lo cuál iba en contra de su "código de genialidad", como él le llamaba, hacer eso fué lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido, ya nunca volvería a hacerle caso Endo, de eso estaba seguro.

Llegó al lugar por fin, al preguntar por las llaves le dijeron que si estuvieron allí, "estuvieron" porque ya no estaban, un chico que llegó 5 minutos antes de él las había reclamado, decidió ir en busca de éste, preguntó por todos lados y lo encontró, pero ¡Sorpresa!, él no las tenía, "se las dí a mi hermano", eso fué lo que le contestó, buscó al condenado hermano, tampoco las tenía, se las había dado a una amiga, ésta a un profesor, a este otro alumno se las quitó, éste se las dio a otro niño y éste último fué el más sensato de todos, o así fué como Nagumo se expresó de él, claro que su sarcasmo no faltó ¿Qué fué lo que hizo?..."Las arrojé al basurero".

Al final del día sólo recordaba que había estado dando vueltas de allá para acá buscando la malditas llaves, claro que también hubo una que otra golpiza de su parte, pero eso no era lo que le importaba, además tuvo que meterse de cabeza en un basurero, eso fué lo peor, la conversación de Haruna y Kazemaru la había escuchado de pura casualidad, él pasaba por allí y al escucharlos hablar lo supo todo, simplemente coincidencia, al parecer algo bueno resultó de ese "maravilloso" día.

FIN FLASHBACK...

Nagumo permanecía con aquella mirada, aún así no le dijo nada al respecto a Haruna y ella, por su parte, no quiso preguntar, pero si hubo algo que no pudo dejar de preguntar... ¿Por qué eran tan importante esas llaves?

— Son las llaves de mi habitación.

— ¿Las del Sun Garden?

— Si.

— ¿Y acaso no te podían dar otra copia?

— Es la quinta vez que las pierdo, o éso dice Suzuno, yo digo que es la tercera.

Perpleja, perpleja, la había dejado perpleja, ahora además de pensar que era otro Fudo, ahora le parecía una mezcla entre este y Endo, si antes era raro ahora lo era aún más, de todas formas prosiguió con sus dudas...

— ¿Y cómo encontraste mi cuaderno?

— Verás, ayer llegué temprano al raimon, estaba aburrido y comencé a caminar, entonces cuando pasé por uno de las aulas ví algo en el piso, me acerqué y supe que era un cuaderno, lo abrí y encontré tus historias, después encontré tu nombre de usuario, por eso decidí llevármelo para-

— ¡Para hacerme chantaje! —culminó Haruna.

— Tómalo como quieras —se encogió de hombros — Bueno, ya hiciste demasiadas preguntas, ahora a lo que vengo.

Haruna suspiró, no quedaba otra, él tenía algo de razón y ella lo aceptaba, pero no se lo iba a decir, se puso en marcha con el pelirojo, ambos fueron a la habitación de la chica y empezaron a trabajar. Pero claro que Haruna antes revisó las actualizaciones del día.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —decía emocionada en lo que Nagumo arqueaba una ceja.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Mart ya actualizó —dijo dándole click a la historia.

— ¿Quién es Mart? —ante eso Haruna lentamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y lo miró entre sorprendida, desconcertada e intrigada.

— ¿Tú eres nuevo en Fanfiction? —preguntó seria.

El nerviosismo invadió al pelirojo, era cierto, apenas estaba iniciando y no conocía mucho, pero a él no le gustaba admitirlo.

— C-claro que no, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso?

— Pues no sabes quién es Mart.

Dejando de lado que era un novato ¿Quién era ese Mart? ¿Por qué ella hablaba de él como si fuera un pecado no conocerlo?

— ¿Y eso qué?, ni que fuera una celebridad o algo así —dijo todavía nervioso.

— Me temo que si es algo así, es uno de los escritores de Fanfiction con más favs, reviews y alertas, ¿seguro que no lo conoces? —ésto último lo comentó divertida.

— Bien, de acuerdo, si, soy más o menos nuevo ¿y qué? —estaba molesto, ya sabía perfectamente que lo era, pero que ella le hiciera admitirlo era demasiado.

— Nada, todos fuimos novatos alguna vez, no tienes de qué avergonzarte —sonrió.

— Está bien —dijo ya más tranquilo.

De alguna forma, aquella sonrisa que la peliazul dibujó en su rostro logró tranquilizarlo, aunque él no lo diría de ésa forma.

Haruna dejó de sonreír, ahora sólo miraba la pantalla de su laptop sin emoción alguna y él notó eso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

— No es nada, es que Jorby también actualizó —le pasó de largo a la historia y volvió a la de Mart.

— No voy a repetir lo de antes otra vez, así que mejor dime de una vez ¿quién es Jorby?

— Bueno, no le tengo nada en contra, simplemente no me gusta el lemmon.

— ¿Escribe lemmon?

— Si y muy detallado, una vez leí uno —él la miró como si fuera una pervertida a la vez que le hacía un extraño baile de cejas— No vallas a creer lo que no, es sólo que yo no sabía lo que era y al leer su historia, lo supe, incluso creo que tenía más de la cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que me ha salido bien, aunque eso lo dejo a su criterio.<strong>

**Siento que me salió un poco Nagumo x Haruna, pero no crean, lo más probable es que eso no ocurra, aunque me pueden decir su opinión con respecto a la pareja, es una en la cuál nunca había pensado, pero bueno así fue como salió.**

**... y es todo, ustedes ya saben que hacer, hasta el próximo capítulo ;3**


	6. Chataje y un Beta que me salve

**¡Hola a todos! vengo con -como ya se habrán dado cuenta- la actualización y bueno como siempre, primero unos comentarios de mi parte. **

**Antes que nada diré que en el capítulo anterior tal vez me dejé llevar un poco con respecto a lo llegué a pensar que podía pasar y lo que estaba escribiendo, releí el capítulo y me dí cuenta de que no hubo mención de romance por ningún lado, pero uno se equivoca y eso no es malo, aún así lo reconozco... ahora no más cháchara de mi parte, vallamos a lo que vinieron a leer.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>— Bueno, antes de comenzar, quiero preguntarte algo —dijo Haruna.<p>

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué Ygv?, no digo que sea malo, pero si es algo... simple.

La cara de Nagumo se tornó de un tono carmín para que después el chico murmurara algo, lo cuál Haruna no escuchó.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que fue un accidente! —gritó enojado y la peliazul alzó una ceja— Apreté ésas teclas sin querer y luego ya no supe cómo cambiarlo.

Haruna rió por lo bajo, no quería hacer que el pelirojo gritara de nuevo. Dejó la charla y leyó la historia que tenía pendiente, después comenzaron con lo suyo. Al cabo de un rato aún estaban trabajando, sólo que ahora hablaban sobre alguna dudas del pelirojo.

— De acuerdo, entonces... dices que enviaste uno de tus Ocs —repetía la chica.

— Si.

— Y no te lo aceptaron —él asintió — Exactamente ¿qué fué lo que escribiste sobre tu Oc?

— Su nombre.

— Ajá y...

— ¿Y qué?, sólo escribí eso, la ficha decía que enviara su información básica, qué más básico que su nombre —dijo muy seguro.

— No lo sé, tal vez su historia, personalidad, físico, si acaso pareja, sólo digo.

— Hump —soltó fastidiado.

— Bueno, mejor no hablemos más sobre eso, de todas formas ya sabes lo que debes hacer la próxima.

— Si, como sea.

— Ahora sigamos con tus historias, cuando vallas a incluir uno de tus personajes originales no los hagas perfectos —aclaraba la peliazul.

— ¿Por qué no?, si son perfectos entonces será más fácil que la gente los quiera, no tienen defectos, por eso no pueden odiarlos.

— Es poco realista, hacerlo así le quita la parte buena, los lectores no quieren un personaje que haga todo bien y no se equivoque en nada.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Pónle unos defectos, no digo que los hagas completamente inútiles, sólo que no hagan todo sin equivocarse.

— No sé si quiera —habló enojado, él no sabía que tenía tantas fallas y de hecho no las aceptaba.

— ¿Entonces cómo quieres mejorar? —ella también se estaba hartando.

— ¡Suficiente! tú eres la que tiene las de perder aquí, mejor arréglalo antes de que tome tu estúpido cuaderno y lo queme.

— Tu no harías eso —estaba comenzando a asustarse.

— Pruébame —retó el chico.

En eso Haruna se abalanzó sobre el chico e intentó quitarle la libreta, ambos forcejearon, pero al final ella lo tomó por sorpresa y le quitó el objeto, pero al verlo...

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo sosteniendo el cuaderno en sus manos en lo que lo revisaba.

— ¡Já! apuesto a que creías que era el tuyo.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es un cuaderno normal, simplemente busqué uno con la misma portada y lo traje, sabía que intentarías quitármelo —dijo con su tono de superioridad.

— ¡Largo de mi casa! —gritó sacando al pelirojo a patadas hasta la puerta.

— Oye, espera —dijo antes de que ella le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Si no haces lo que te digo, entonces... —se detuvo para pensar en algo, no tardó mucho para que su sádica sonrisa volviera— Entonces publicaré una de tus historias con mi nombre, hay una que me gustó mucho, no tenía título, pero estaba terminada, el título lo invento yo y listo.

— No lo harías.

— Creo que ésa conversación ya la tuvimos.

Ella apretó sus puños, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no tenía otra opción, terminó aceptando, ahora sólo tenía que buscar la forma de hacer que esas historias mágicamente mejoraran.

— ¿Y ahora que hago? —decía frustrada— Tal vez si... —negó con la cabeza— No puedo, él no quiere que haga eso... aunque, él no sabe lo que yo voy a hacer, ya me decidí, le buscaré un beta.

Tecleó un poco hasta encontrarse con el único de los betas con el cuál ya había tenido una charla alguna vez, le dijo lo que necesitaba y él como buen beta aceptó.

— ¡Listo!, sabía que podía contar contigo, Gin, ya ni siquiera me importa que escribas yaoi —dijo un poco aliviada.

En otra parte cierto chico de cabello plateado miraba su portátil.

— Creo que tengo trabajo que hacer, Yoseki dijo que la ayuda no era exactamente para ella, sino para un amigo al cuál no le gusta mucho la idea de usar un beta, pero que si lo necesita, bueno mejor empiezo ya —decía Fubuki con una laptop en sus manos— Oh, tengo un review nuevo, es de —el chico miró el comentario— "El crítico de fics", seguro no es nada bueno —lo leyó y tuvo razón— Supongo que no importa, después de todo sólo es un comentario.

En casa de Touko se podían escuchar los gritos de su amiga morena.

— ¡Touko, ven a ver ésto! —decía una morena.

— Ya voy Lika —dijo algo fastidiada, ya era la octava vez que su amiga la llamaba para ver otro fic y definitivamente ya se estaba cansando— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Ya leíste ésto?, está muy bueno —dijo emocionada.

— Si, ése es viejo.

— ¿Viejo? —Lika miró la fecha— Oh si, aún no entiendo por qué no te vuelves user, te gusta leer los fics.

— Si, pero no quiero tener que escribirlos.

— No tienes qué, yo tengo mi cuenta y no he escrito nada.

— Quizás, pero tu problema es que le das directo a favs a todas las historias que lees, al menos deberías ser un poco selectiva.

— Eso no importa, en mis favs sólo están las historias que me gustan.

— Osea todas.

— Lo que tu digas, mejor déjame seguir con ésto, creo que la voy a incluir en mis favs.

— Será novedad —decía Touko sarcástica a lo que la morena le lanzó una mirada asesina.

En el Sun Garden Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban discutiendo por quién sería el que usará la laptop de primero, a pesar de que era suya Hiroto debía negociar con el peliverde para poder usarla.

— Ya la usaste mucho —decía Hiroto jalando el aparato hacia él.

— No es cierto, apenas empecé — habló Midorikawa haciendo lo mismo.

— Es mi turno.

— No quiero, aún me toca.

— ¿Y si actualizo mi foro? —ante eso Midorikawa soltó la computadora, logrando que el pelirojo cayera al suelo, claro que él prefirió golpearse antes de que su preciada computadora se rallara o algo así, realmente el pelirojo no esperaba que eso funcionara.

— Está bien, pero sólo si agregas un nuevo reto —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— De acuerdo —aceptó resignado.

.

.

.

— Ya terminé con lo del reto —avisó el pelirojo.

— ¡Genial! ahora devuélveme la computadora.

— No, ahora es mi turno.

— ¡Es mi turno! tú ya terminaste.

— Pero si acabo de hacer lo que tu me pediste.

— Si y ahora quiero participar en el reto, así que dámela.

Y así nuevamente iniciaron una discusión por quién tendría la computadora.

Al día siguiente en el raimon ya era la hora del receso y todos estaban fuera de las aulas.

— Bueno, hora de decirle a Haruna —decía alguien caminando en dirección al baño, dónde se encontraba la peliazul, se detuvo al notar que había llegado y esperó a que ella saliera.

— Hola, hubieses esperado a que fuera con ustedes —dijo Haruna saliendo del baño.

— Es que tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó intrigada.

— ¿Sabes qué es Fanfiction?

— Si..._ ¿Cómo no lo sabría?_

— Bueno, pues yo soy usuario.

— ¿En serio? —habló emocionada.

— Si, quería decírselo a alguien y pensé en ti.

— Gracias, me alegra que hayas pensado en mí para algo tan privado como eso... por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Soy Jorby.

Tal fué la sorpresa que si no tuviera la quijada pegada, a Haruna se le hubiese caído.

— ¿Fu-fuyuka t-tu eres Jorby?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, de todas formas ya saben cómo demostrármelo... ahora un aviso:<strong>

**No se enojen mucho pero, por ahora éste fic estará en pausa.**


End file.
